Nobody Cares
by KrazyKat12
Summary: "The winds blew and whispered in his ear, "You don't disserve to suffer. Join us, and the pain will stop." The prince stood at the edge of the cliff; he was finally going to end all his pain. "Join us, join us…" The winds whispered. And then he fell." Rated T for character death. One-shot. Written for a friend.


_They won't miss me. They don't even care._

It was dark out, and nothing could be heard but the soft chirping of crickets. It was late, and yet everybody was awake, but none were outside. All of the smashers were inside the mansion, having a party in celebration of Link winning a recent tournament. They were all having a good time, all except for on person.

Marth.

The prince was not celebrating, not at all. In fact he was crying; crying because his heart was broken. He had seen his love, Zelda, kissing Link after the tournament. It wouldn't seem like a big deal to most, because everyone knew Link and Zelda loved each other.

But Marth didn't.

The prince was blinded by his love for Zelda so much, that he never noticed that Zelda was already taken. It was terrible for the prince. He had finally built up the courage to tell her how he felt, and he was fully prepared. But he wasn't prepared to see Zelda kissing someone else; kissing them in a way that told Marth he had no chance.

He never did, even in the first place.

The tournament, as well as the kiss, was only a week ago, and Marth's heart had been breaking ever since. Each day, he finally saw how much they kissed. Each day, he finally saw how much they loved each other. And every day since, Marth heart became weaker and weaker. In those short seven days, he not only realized that his love was taken, but he realized just how much he was insulted. His 'friends' cracked jokes about him right in his face, and though normally Marth would just scoff and ignore them, they hit his weakened heart hard, causing even more pain. He realized just how much he was hated, how much he was insulted, how no one even cared for him.

_"No one cares about you."_ A voice in his head would tell him. _"They all hate you."_

Marth would normally tell the voice that wasn't true, that it was all lies. But now he felt, he knew, they weren't lies. It was all the truth.

_"You're so pathetic; no one has any use for you."_

Marth sobbed as he pulled his knees closer.

_"You curl into ball like a cowardly mouse, and you just cry like a weakling. Probably because you are."_

Tears streamed from his eyes and held nothing back.

_"Just look at you. You're weak, stupid, and vile. You wear that tiara like a sissy, and everyone makes fun of you for it."_

More tears fell, just never-ending tears.

_"__Do you really think anyone cares that you got it from your sister? Right before she died? Really? Because no one does; nobody cares about you."_

Memories of his sister only made it worse. Why wouldn't this voice stop? Why wouldn't it go away?

_"Aw, you tired of the pain? There's only one way to end it, you know. If you want me to leave, then you'll just have to welcome death's embrace, won't you?"_

Marth stopped sobbing for a moment and looked up. The voice was right; there was only one way to end his pain. He looked at the forest near the mansion; just beyond that forest was a high cliff. A cliff tall enough to kill him if he jumped.

_"Oh, you're actually considering it? That just proves you to be more of a coward."_

Marth wiped away his tears and stood up. He looked at the mansion behind him and then to the forest before him. The prince started walking forwards into the forest, getting farther and father away from the mansion as he went. But Marth thought to himself, the farther he walked, the farther he was from the source of all his pain, and the closer he got to peace. He walked slowly through the forest, not having the energy to run at all. He hadn't slept or eaten in days. The deeper Marth went into the forest; he could feel some of his pain fading. And when he left the forest and saw the cliff before him, he even smiled.

_"You're really going to do this? How cowardly. But the world has no use for you; in fact it would be better off without you."_

Marth chuckled a bit. The voice was right, after all. This world didn't care for him; it had no use for him, so why should he stay?

The prince walked closer to the cliff and he was only five feet away from its edge. Marth took out his sword, Falchion, and stabbed it into the ground before him. Then he took off his cape, and wrapped the top part of it around the handle of his sword. Finally he took off his tiara, and placed it on his cape; the part that was wrapped around the handle. His sword, his cape, and his tiara would be like a tombstone for him. He knew no one would care about it, but just in case someone did… Marth walked around his sword and looked out towards the ocean.

_"What are you waiting for? Jump. Or are you still hoping someone cares? That maybe someone would run out of that forest behind and yell for you to stop? Don't count on it. Like anyone would care if you jumped off a cliff. Stop hoping for something that won't happen. Just do everyone a favor and jump."_ And the voice vanished.

Marth took one last look at the forest, but nothing moved and no voices could be heard. It was just the quiet empty sound of the crickets chirping. He turned back to the ocean and took two steps forwards. The wind blew and whispered in his ear, _"You don't disserve to suffer, Marth. Join us, and end the pain."_

The prince stretched out his arms, as if getting ready for death's embrace. He was going to do it; he was going to end this pain. _"Join us, join us…"_ The winds whispered.

And then he fell.

The crickets stopped.

The wind didn't blow.

Marth could neither see nor hear anything but his own heartbeat as he allowed himself to gracefully fall off the edge. Marth turned his back to the ground, and he looked up to the moon. He smiled. He smiled because no more tears would fall, his heart would no longer ache, and he would feel no more pain.

He would feel nothing.

Nothing except for death's cold embrace.

_They won't miss me... They don't even care..._


End file.
